<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Lace (CEO AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202394">White Lace (CEO AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous: Can I request a chubby!bucky and reader on their wedding nigh?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes &amp; Reader, Bucky Barnes &amp; You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Lace (CEO AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You may now kiss the bride.”</p><p>Bucky pulled you in with a big smile on your face, cupping your cheeks in his hands and planting a big, loving kiss to your lips. The attendees all burst into cheers and hollers throughout the duration of the kiss. Employees of his company that you came to know and love as your family, business partners, company partners, all people you’ve come to know from Bucky’s work, proceeded to grow louder as you and Bucky walked down the aisle hand in hand. </p><p>Bucky flopped onto the hotel’s bed with a little less than grace. The top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned to reveal some of his chest. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the tie he once wore was long gone. His shirt was previously tucked into his slacks, hugging the curve of his round belly, now untucked and slightly wrinkled from all the dancing and nonsense that occurred during the reception.  </p><p>He stares up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the suite, shining and sparkling above him, with a big smile on his face. Bucky was the CEO of Winter Corp. and always strived for the best, therefore, with you being his wife, you deserved the best hotel suite in Manhattan to share the night with your loving husband before you’re off to your honeymoon. He still couldn’t believe that he was married to the most perfect woman in the world.</p><p>“I’m beat, babe!” he called out as you were in the bathroom “freshening up”.</p><p>“Hopefully not too beat, husband,” you say teasingly as you step out wearing a white lace corset with matching lace underwear and white stockings with a lace trim. </p><p>Your adorable husband abruptly sat up, “I’m awake now,” which made you giggle.</p><p>You make your way over to the bed, crawling over Bucky to then settle on his lap. His hands immediately go to your waist and you smirk, “Wanna open my wedding gift to you, baby?” your finger grazes along his neck and down his chest causing him to shudder.</p><p>“Oh yes I do,” he growls and flips you onto your back, his body hovering over yours, “My beautiful bride,” he murmurs over your lips before pressing his against yours. The bottom half of his body grinding down on you, your legs automatically opening up to welcome him. </p><p>You hook your legs around him, pulling him in closer. His clothed semi-hard erection meets your clothed heat and you both moan into the kiss as he ruts against you. </p><p>While Bucky’s lips pepper kisses along your jaw and neck, a hand slides down your body and into your panties, his fingers meeting your wet slick, “All mine, Mrs. Barnes. All mine forever,” he mumbles, fingers sliding up and down your slit, to then stop at your clit, circling around the nub a few times, before proceeding again. </p><p>Your hips are thrusting up into his hand, “More, Bucky, please,” you whine. </p><p>He chuckles, “I thought this was supposed to be my wedding present.”</p><p>You groan in frustration as he continues to play with your pussy, not inserting one finger inside you, “Asshole,” you grumble, which makes him laugh. </p><p>“Come on, sweetheart, this is supposed to be all slow and romantic. You’re making it very hard for me to take my time.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to take your time!” you whine again, “I’ve been waiting to jump your bones ever since I saw you at the end of the aisle! You looking all hunky and sexy in this goddamn suit! Ugh! Why do you look so good in everything?!”</p><p>He giggles and leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips, “I appreciate the sentiment, Mrs., but this is our wedding night, c’mon, humor me.” he takes in your pouty face and proceeds to slowly grind himself onto you, “Please?” he kisses your lips again, “I’ll make it worth your while,” he murmurs, fingers slowly grazing over your clit. </p><p>Your breath hitches, “F-Fine,” you stammer out. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Bucky removes his hand from his panties and slides down your body, coming face to face with your laced cover crotch. His nose sliding along the lace. He sniffs and moans, “You smell so good, Mrs..” he then hooks his thumbs long the band and slowly pulls them down. He moans again when he gets a sight of your pussy, “And you waxed for me? Baby, you really shouldn’t have.” He opens your legs wider and hums when you rest them over his thighs. </p><p>“Been so hungry for you, sweetheart,” he murmurs before his mouth delves into you. </p><p>“Fuck!” you hiss when you feel his tongue lick up your slit, sending a few flicks over your clit.</p><p>“Mmmm, best thing I’ve had all day.”</p><p>“Bucky,” you moaned his name, fingers weaving through his brown tresses, grabbing hold and tugging. He moans into your pussy and you bite your lip to prevent yourself from screaming out in pleasure. </p><p>As he continues to lick and suck you, one hand grabbing hold of your breast while the other slowly starts to pump two fingers in and out of you. </p><p>“Shit, yes!” you cry out, finally getting what you want. </p><p>“You’re very greedy, Mrs. Barnes, all you wanna do is take,” he mumbles with a smirk.</p><p>You look down at him with a challenging gaze, “Take your dick out then and I’ll show you what I can give back,” you quip.</p><p>Your husband pulls away sitting up and undoing his slacks. As soon as he pushes them down, along with his boxers, his fully hard cock comes free. You then crawl over to him, gripping his shaft and begin to pump it. Bucky’s head falls back when your mouth lowers onto his cock. </p><p>“That’s it, baby,” he groans, putting a hand on the back of your head to push you down further. He arches his back a bit so he could get a better look at you over the top of his stomach. Your y/e/c eyes are staring up at him and he feels like you’re staring into his soul.</p><p>“Such a good baby, my beautiful wife,” he grunts as he starts thrusting into your mouth, “So fucking good.”</p><p>You continue to stare up at him as he fucks your mouth, your own hands playing with your pussy. You let out a pleasurable moan as Bucky reaches down and starts playing with your nipples, pinching and tugging. His eyes glancing from your mouth on his dick to his hands on your breasts, and to your fingers working on your pussy. </p><p>He could feel his balls tightening and his grits his teeth, pulling his cock out of your mouth, “Gotta be inside you, Mrs. Barnes.”</p><p>You smile as you get onto your back once more, “Then get inside me, Mr. Barnes.” Your legs are wide open once more, glistening with your juices. </p><p>Bucky quickly rids himself of his pants and shirt, then kneels in-between your legs, his hard cock in hand. He slowly strokes himself as he gets a look at you, his wonderful, beautiful wife laying before him. </p><p>“Wait,” he reaches over the bedside and grabs his phone, snapping a picture of you.</p><p>“Bucky!” you squeal, trying to grab at his phone.</p><p>He keeps it away from you with a smile, “Don’t worry, babe. My eyes only. Promise. Just wanna have a little something to remember this night.” he tosses his phone back onto the table and then slowly inserts himself into your heat. </p><p>“Oh fuck. Bucky!” you head falls back, your eyes close, and your mouth hangs open. You and Bucky have had sex before, but you’ll never get tired of how well he stretches and fills you. </p><p>His thrusts start off slow, it allows you and him to really feel how his cock drags along inside of you, causing a slow build up to the pleasure that will unfold. He bends over, pressing his body against yours, his arms keeping him slightly up, for he doesn’t want to crush you. </p><p>“I love you, Bucky,” you whimper out as his thrusts become sharper and faster.</p><p>“Love you too, baby. So fucking much,” he kisses you again, moaning into your lips as his pace starts to quicken, “Play with your pussy while I fuck, sweetheart,” he mumbles, eyes watching yours as your hand snakes down and begins circling you nub. </p><p>His lips twitch up when he sees a slight change in your eyes and facial expression. Your eyes start to flutter close, but Bucky cups your face, “No, no, eyes on me, Mrs. Barnes. Wanna see your eyes when you cum.”</p><p>You whimper out his name as he starts fucking into you hard and rough, your hand matching his pace on your clit. Your other hand grips his shoulder, nails digging into his skin causing him to hiss. A pleasurable pain that is welcomed. </p><p>“Bucky-”</p><p>“Go on, baby. Cum on my cock. Cum on your husband’s cock, my gorgeous wife.” Your eyes start to close again, but then Bucky stops you, “No. I told you, eyes on me. Now come on, let go. Cum for me, Mrs. Barnes.”</p><p>You let out a combination of a squeal and a moan, your eyes looking directly into Bucky’s as your walls tighten and you cum on his dick. </p><p>He continue to thrust into you, giving you words of praise, “That’s it, sweetheart. My good baby. My good wife.” he grunts and then sits up, cock still inside you, “My turn, honey.” he takes your legs and wrap them around his waist, hammering his dick into you with haste.</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Y/N!” he groans as his hips still and his seed spills into you. He gives short and curt thrusts until he’s spent, pulling himself out and flopping onto he bed beside you. </p><p>Both of you lay there as panting, sweaty messes. </p><p>“Ready for our happily ever after, Mr. Barnes?” you ask with a teasing smile.</p><p>He chuckles, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close, “So ready, Mrs. Barnes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>